Blood Moon
by KaiFucker69
Summary: narusasuIt’s been 13 years since nearly all the Uchiha have been killed and it looks like Sasuke is next. After a huge fight he’s not quite himself, can the Blood Red Moon have something to do with his clan being restored. Story Dedicated to Takky
1. The Beginning

K.F- ok. yeah. I'm basically new to this whole Narusasu business and I wanted to give it a shot. So yeah. um...I am a very dedicated fan to the pairing and so I hope you like this story.

Summery- It's been 13 years since nearly all the Uchiha have been killed and it looks like Sasuke is next, after a huge fight he's not quite himself, can the blood moon have some thing to do with his clan being restored. Narusasu.

Dedication- this story is dedicated to my Nee-chans who have helped me through think and thin. Not to mention one very special one who nagged me and begged me to write this story because it never would have been written without her. Love you Takuya-neechan.

Disclaimer – do you see Naruto taking Sasuke all different types of erotic ways? Do you see Sasuke being submissive? Do you see me with a bar of chocolate? Ok then…I don't 'own Naruto.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.

Once every four hundred years, the sky smells of blood. The trees cry out to the sky, and the moon turns to the color of a creature's eye. During this time nothing is safe. For it is time.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was just another night of training. Like all the other every since the day his manic brother killed off his family. Calling him weak and then not worth killing. That was the day he began to train night and day. There was only one thing different about tonight and it was the fact that the slivery light that normally illuminated the skies was blood red. Making the world look like it did when viewed though his sharingan.

How strange tonight was. It was uncanny that almost every movement had him on edge.

The night carried on as always the training was going smoothly and his aim was perfect. His techniques were perfect. Even so...believe it or not Sasuke is human.

Because of this he was emotionally, physically, and mentally drained. Staying on guard for almost the entire night had not done well for him. And because of what the day was he was emotionally torn.

"Itachi. I'll kill you."

That's right.

Today was the day when all his misery began. When he lost everything and everyone he held dear. When he had to throw away his child hood in order to avenge and restore his entire clan. It was mind boggling. But he would never forget.

The stillness of the night was slowly broken when the red moon reach its peak. It started simple with just a few of the brush moving. The young avenger knew that he was to hasty because of everything that had happened in the past and now he really didn't care of the small sounds.

His training continued even though no matter what he did on that day never turned out right, he still tried to get his training in. Even so, the thing that Sasuke had forgotten was the first rule of being a ninja.

"Never let your guard down." 

Within the still crimson light of the eerie moon, a figure was waiting, watching, and inwardly laughing at the existed figure in front of him.

A pair of crimson eyes could be seen behind the bushes and over by a dark tree. The owner of red eyes watched Sasuke train for a few hours before making there move, and attacking the younger Uchiha.

"What are you doing here" he shouted in slight shock and pure rage. "you shouldn't be here its impossible" he shouted again as his eyes became as red as the attackers

The man just chuckled, "Foolish Sasuke." And with that he attacked.

The fight was viscous and animal like. Both of the fighters would not give up. Sasuke attacked and the attacker dodged with ease. He would smirk from time to time at the boys foolish attempts.

It carried on for many hours but Sasuke was still not strong enough to beat him and was left beaten and bloody. His clothes were torn and his mind was in shock. His eyes slowly faded back to black before he lost contentions.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

(The next day)

"WHERE THE HELL THE TEME?!"

"NARUTO!"

'BANG'

"OW SAKURA-CHAN!"

It continued like this until someone cleared their throat.

It was a normal day. Well it was suppose to be a normal day, but when Kakashi gets to training before anyone you KNOW something is wrong.

The two now teens blinked...

After the fight with Orochimaru, almost everything had gone back to normal. Sasuke was back, the village was safe. Naruto, was finally almost able to control the Kyuubi. Even so he still had a long way to go before the village trusted him completely.

Sakura, once a nuance to the team, is now a very much valued member. She has excelled in her studies to become a medic nin and has even picked up some of Tsunade's talents. The poor girl is deadly when angered, but that didn't stop our poor favorite kitsune now does it?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x

(P.O.V. change)

I knew something was wrong the moment I woke up this morning. The air should not have smelled so much like blood and the dumb fox was actually quit last night. I woke up and did the usual, train get dress then eat ramen. It was natural. Then …why did everything seem so far off?

(End of P.O.V.)

"hn…where's Sasuke?" Asked the famous copy-nin lazily.

'WE DON'T' KNOW! THE TEME DIDN'T COME!"

At this Kakashi's one visible eye widened in shock. "Everyone I have a mission for you."

"Without Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-sensai you must be kidding m-"

"YEAH A MISSION!" the pink haired konichi visibly twitched at the high pitched voice that was Naruto's. "What is it Kakashi-sensai.?"

"Your mission is to find Sasuke and to determine the reason for his absence in attending today's training session."

"Oh Sasuke-kun do not fear for my love shall guide me to your side so we may be together once again" said Sakura with little hearts around her head.

"I don't want to go looking for that teme. I want some real training. Anyway how do we know that he hasn't just given up waiting for you and decide to be the one late for once ?!" Shouted Naruto.

Kakashi just sighed bordly, "Just do it Naruto." And with that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto pouted. Yes he pouted. Sure he was almost eighteen and still pouted but didn't everyone….ok maybe not.

Hours passed and still no Sasuke. Soon everyone even Naruto was getting worried.

"We looked every where and still can't find him, he wouldn't have gone back to HIM do you? Not after every thing you did to get him back." asked Sakura worried

"Maybe HE came back here for him and took him away" said Naruto thinking alone the same lines as Sakura.

"That's a stupid idea as if HE could even get in here without some one knowing" said the pink heard girl for her worry for Sasuke didn't put her off making fun or Naruto

but Naruto wasn't listening to Sakura he had his eyes closed and was trying to sense Sasuke chakra signal and was also trying to pick up his scent which was a mix of sweat adrenaline, and the lingering scent charcoal from his fire attacks, but nothing turned up at all

"Sakura you check the training ground that's where he likes to go the most and I go check his place again, I know this is highly unlikely but maybe he just over slept or some thing" suggest Naruto before running to look more

Sakura grumbled and mumbled that she could have thought of that herself and went on to see if the raven head had actually fallen asleep outside.

'_Yeah right. My Sasuke-kun is to well kept to do something like that. Only Naruto would do such a thing.' _She thought as she made her way too the training grounds.

It only took a couple of minutes to arrive at the spot. Even so the cherry blossom knew something was wrong and looked hesitant about going.

The air was think and haunting. The trees screamed in pain. The animals where in hiding and the atmosphere...it tasted of blood. It was frightening …and she wasn't even there yet.

As she continued, her steps become heavier as the air got thicker. Her subconscious was telling her to run away. But she continued. The trail became longer and harder. Even if she had run up here over a million times over her last years on team seven, it seemed very new to her at this moment.

As Sakura walked she didn't notice the up turned tree, so she tripped. Letting out a grunt when she hit the floor she opened her green eyes to look around. And what she was scared her….

"SASUKE!"

X,.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- yes I know I know. Please don't hurt me. I have been lazy and have not updated and then I come out with a new fic. (sigh) I'm sorry but this fic has to be done. It will help me let off some steam and be able to just…write and not care. (grin) so peoples.

**R&R**


	2. Beep Beep Flashes Go Beep

Summery- It's been 13 years since nearly all the Uchiha have been killed and it looks like Sasuke is next, after a huge fight he's not quite himself, can the blood moon have some thing to do with his clan being restored. Narusasu.

Dedication- this story is dedicated to my Nee-chans who have helped me through think and thin. Not to mention one very special one who nagged me and begged me to write this story because it never would have been written without her. Love you Takuya-neechan.

Disclaimer – do you see Naruto taking Sasuke all different types of erotic ways? Do you see Sasuke being submissive? Do you see me with a bar of chocolate? Ok then…I don't 'own Naruto.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.

_Chapter 2 :Beep Beep Flashes Go Beep_

beep

beep

beep

beep

The first thing I hear is a beeping. An irritation I would not expect at the moment. That may be one of the reasons that it is driving me insane. Even with it, I can't help but feel slightly off. Wasn't I on the hard ground of the training area? Wasn't I training for strength and accuracy? Using the hate I have stored all these years within my heart to fuel my empty belly. Was I not throwing precise kunai at all the targets, even as my limbs screamed and my heart pounded in rage? Was there not sweet adrenaline within every core of my being?

(Flashback)

_I could not sleep. Everything was in perspective. I could not force down my many thoughts of the could's and the should's. Everything was driving me mad. There was no practice or mission today. I knew it would happen. It is a day for Konaha to mourn. Mourn for the loss of a great clan._

_I could not feel my hands. I looked at them to see that I was clinching onto a kunai. So tight and shore that I would never let go, but as I watched the dark liquid drop from the openings that I created I had to drop it. Better yet-_

_'THUNK!'_

_I snorted. I never miss. It ended right in the peek whole I made as a child. I used it to watch for him, right after my training with father for him to go into his room. During the time I lingered I would create little games. _

_I had dreams. As a child. A child without the burden..._

_No_

…_the responsibility of restoring his clan. I wished to be as great as him. I wished to know all and one day to become a great ninja, and then..._

_Raise a family._

(End Flashback)

Even so, the moment I realized what day it was, I knew that I would not be able to eat. My stomach would only rebel. Just as I did before. I suppose that was the start of my downfall…

I could move my toes, but it took effort. Something I did not like. How could I, the last of the Uchiha clan, have trouble moving my toes?

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

The hell?

What would beeping have to do with late night training and what I went through? what does it have to do with the pleasure of adrenaline after imagining killing that...

Wait a minute, I was attacked.

I couldn't feel my hands, my once crushed hands, even as I clinched desperately to the sheets. All those horrible memories. And to make it worse, on the day that made life seem unworthy and yet needed in order to get revenge for them. my real family. the ones who are no longer here because of that bastard.

Just thinking about him made my blood boil.

Beep, beep

Beep, beep

Beep, beep, beep, beep

Just thinking about how I wanted to be like him

Beep beep beep

Beep

Just imaging his damned eyes

Beep beep, beep beeeeeeep beeeeeee

BEEEP!

But wait!

Beep, beep

Beep

Beep

Those eyes...

… but by who? Why can't I remember who it was? the only thing that I do remember where those eyes.

Bright crimson with a killing intent.

I'm here because I let my guard down I should never have.

I growl a bit. Got to get up, got to train, and got to get stronger. I started to set up, though after I wished I hadn't. The whole room started to spin out of proportion.

" Sasuke-teme you shouldn't try to move yet you lost a lot of blood and no one know how long you were lying there before Sakura found you."

I groaned loudly.

No anyone but him. Anyone but

I looked up and he glared back with his freakishly sky blue eyes….

"Naruto…."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F.- yay another chapter done. Nee-chan aren't you proud. (giggles)

Alba- most likely not…it did take you half a year to actually get his thing gonging…AND THEN posted.

K.F.- -- shut up. I just wasn't up for writeing that's all.

Alba- noooo you were being lazy and instead of staying the Beyblade world you came to taint the Naruot one.

K.F.- (growls) I hate you.

Alba- (smirk)

K.F.- well people want me to update. Then (grin)

**R&R**


	3. Naruto

K.F. - hey everyone. Yes, yes, yes. I know I have been gone for like YEARS!

Alba-(hits K.F. over the head)

K.F.-(holds my head) ITAI!

Alba- dumb ass. You have only been gone for a few months and they don't' want to hear your dumb ass like I have said for the MILLONTH time. So get your ass on the ball and start the damn fic.

K.F.-(goes into a corner and cries) you are sooooo mean.

S.A- sighs K.F does not own Naruto.

K.F.- AND THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOO DEDICATED TO NEE-CHAN! If it wasn't' for her I would not have updated… . so soon. laughs nervously and I also thank all my reviewrs. I'm so sorry about being gone for so long. School. You know. Evil shit. (snorts)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Chapter 3: Naruto _

"Naruto.."

He only grinned back at me; the Dobe was wearing his usual outfit. Orange pants and a dark blue t-shirt that usually ether hung or clung to his chest….

I frowned a bit.

When have I ever thought about his chest?

"What are you frowning about now Teme? You looked better while you were sleepin."

"Does it matter?" I grunted out. Something was strange about the dobe today. I just couldn't' put my finger on it at the time…

(POV Change- Naruto)

I woke up this morning with a killer head ach. After Sakura found Sasuke just lying there I had to help somehow. Kakashi-sensai brought him to Tsunade-bachan and it was miserable waiting for him out in that hall.

I paced so much I felt the chakra pulse through my feet without me realizing it and slowly melted away the floor….

_Flashback_

_xx.x.x.x.x.x_

"_um…Naruto"_

'omg, what's wrong with Sasuke?'

"_um…Naruto…you should…"_

'who ever did this will pay. I could smell the blood everywhere…damn it. I know I was there last night…but I would never…

Or could I have…'

_That's about the time I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Kakashi's only visible eye widen a fraction before I curled into an eye smile…something I think only he can do._

_I felt my left eye twitch and watched him closely wanting to get back to my venting. I was on a role and he ruined it_

"_Naruto. I think you should be more careful."-his eye curled just a bit more before he opened it and gazed at me seriously-"or you'll fall into the next floor."_

"_NARUTO!" was the next thing I heard. I turned to look at Sakura. She had been in shock ever since she found the teme, so I was a bit surprised when I heard her scream my name. I followed her gaze down to the floor and finally figured out what Kakashi was talking about…_

_I had literally made a trench as I walked._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

With a slight growl I twitched a bit. How could the teme get ambushed like that? A deep heart wrenching twist made me gasp for only an instant. Kakashi looked over at me but I pretended that he wasn't' even looking and ignored it.

Biting my inner cheek I tried to figure out all the scents that were mixed in that battle scene.

Blood, vomit, more blood.

I shuttered lightly. Where could so much blood have come from? I guess Sasuke got a few hits in before he went down….

Then something clicked.

What if Sasuke actually won?

A bit of hope rose in the pit of my stomach as I though to this. What if all that blood was because Sasuke beat them and just collapsed because he was tired and just didn't' make it home. I grinned before turning towards his door. A nurse came out with a smile on her face and nodded telling us it was ok to visit him.

"But only one at a time. Everything is stable but he is still weak, so.."

Before she could even finish her sentence I ran into the room to see the Teme begin to stir. I saw him. His dark raven bangs framing his pale face. His brows forwarded in slight agitation or pain. His hands clinching at the sheets making them slightly whiter then they should be. His jaw clutched in agitation. I just watched him…my face stricken in awe. But I caught myself. No time for things like this. No time for these feelings.

I frowned.

He wants something I can't give him…I clutched my own fists but kept my face neutral

He wants a family.

My eyes widened slightly as I watched him try to get up. I instantly began to move towards him and could not help but to tease.

"Sasuke-teme you shouldn't try to move yet you lost a lot of blood and no one know how long you were lying there before Sakura found you."

I heard him groan loudly before looking up at me with those eyes I could get lost in. Bottomless pits of abyss. A lovely blackness only obtained in death or near death experience…I had been in both so knew how peaceful they bother were. And yet only obtained by great pain and lost.

My own sky blue eyes watched him intensely while he glared. His lips moved in something I could not hear right away but felt under my very skin. My heart bounded while he spoke my name

"Naruto.."

"What are you frowning about now Teme? You looked better while you were sleepin."

"Does it matter?" he asked before his lush lashes shielded his world from me and hid his darkness.


	4. Author Note

4/25/11

….so yeah…I LIVE!

It's been how many years since I have been on here . I do not know but eh, I don't' know I suddenly have the urge to update my fanfics. :D so yeah HIIIII I don't know, I'm sure a lot of the people that once reviewed my work are now gone (tear) but it's fine, I'll obtain new reviewers, so on that note I have a question for all so answer wisely because the future of the fanfiction depends on you.

WHAT FANFICS SHOULD I UPDATE FIRST!

Just make a list really, of the ones you are most interested in seeing to the least, and which ever ones obtain the most reviews I will go over, reread, and begin my adventures with you lot again. :D so yeah COME ON BRING IT!

. I can't let college keep me DOWN!

…holly shit…I forgot how everything works O.O WTF!


End file.
